


bullet-bitten

by Zaxal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vibrators, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: Aziraphale straps some bullet vibes to Crowley's wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	bullet-bitten

**Author's Note:**

> i had a vision, and then i decided to challenge myself by making it less than 500 words.

Crowley is laid out like an offering, tantalizing. An invisible weight presses him to the bed, heavy and warm, unbearably comfortable. He tries to arch just to feel how little he can move, a sigh catching in his chest when he barely shifts.

It’s one thing to be tied up in rope or leather, and it’s another to be held down by Aziraphale’s bare hands. But it’s really something special when Aziraphale uses a miracle to bind him. There’s a soft warning of divinity, a spark of danger that has Crowley’s heart thudding heavily in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his pulse roars in his ears. It touches something deeper than his physical form, and heat blazes through his body like hellfire.

Aziraphale is still dressed, prim and proper, humming to himself as he examines his handiwork. He touches simply because he can, because Crowley is his, unresisting in both body and spirit. He parts Crowley’s thighs, stroking along the soft, sensitive skin before sliding his hand higher, cupping Crowley’s sex. Crowley’s muscles jump as Aziraphale strokes through his wet slit.

There’s a tremble between his thighs at his own helplessness, and Crowley leaks onto Aziraphale’s fingers.

“My word,” Aziraphale muses, thumbing Crowley’s labia apart, watching his body clutch and twitch, dancing for him. “And we’ve not even started,” he tuts and delivers the lightest slap to Crowley’s exposed cunt.

His fingers come away soaked, and Crowley whines in his throat, head tilting centimeters back because it’s the most he can manage. His wings manage to spread a little wider, and Crowley can feel several distinct tugs from where small, bullet-shaped vibrators have been attached to his wings.

Aziraphale snaps his fingers, and Crowley almost jackknifes off the bed with an inhuman noise. Aziraphale doubles up on the power holding him down, pressing Crowley back to the sheets, leaving him helpless to do anything but feel.

The vibrators thrum in infuriating harmony, pulsing through his delicate feathers. He can feel the vibrations quiver through every feather, every vane, every barb, as if someone — Aziraphale — is stroking through the entirety of his wings all at once. It tightens in his spine, and Crowley thrashes as much as he’s able as his mouth hangs open. “Ah— Ah, ah— ‘Ziraphale,” he begs, out of his mind, and his body jumps, seizes, as Aziraphale touches him.

Aziraphale’s fingers are steady, clever, and they sink into Crowley’s cunt and begin stroking inside him, inexorable, unstoppable. “Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale breathes into his skin, barely audible before he sinks his teeth into Crowley’s thigh with a satisfied moan of his own.

Lights burst behind Crowley’s eyes as he crests quickly, cumming around Aziraphale’s fingers. He gasps desperately, hips twitching in tight, desperate rolls as Aziraphale’s tongue strokes through his folds.

His lips close around Crowley’s clit as all of the vibrators buzz faster, pulling Crowley over a second edge he hadn’t been aware of, lost and crashing, helplessly, utterly, shamelessly Aziraphale’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://zaxal.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/zaxalrie)!


End file.
